


Happenstance

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: The Legend of the Irreverent [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Gen, High Fantasy, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, world buliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: The story of a boy before a legend, the first origin story of his tale.Once is happenstance.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Legend of the Irreverent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198004
Kudos: 9





	Happenstance

Tommy’s first memory was of his brother, he had to be about four maybe five, and his brother was larger than life in his memories but he had to be around or under 10, laughing as he picked up a smaller Tommy, spinning the two of them around as Tommy giggled. 

_ Brother, _ got dizzy and stumbled, they were laughing on the ground outside their house.

Brother rolled, to look at Tommy, grinning, he missing a front tooth, “ _ Tam, I am happy, you are happy”  _

Tommy remembered replying, but he couldn’t remember the words. 

-

His next memory wasn’t clear but it was important, Tommy wasn’t much older, maybe a year, he wasn’t sure. He remembered being asleep, then his mother screaming, and his father laughing maniacally. 

He remembers his brother, running into his room, looking frantic and scared. Tommy was quickly dressed in warm clothes, given a dagger that may have been a sword for him, and his brother dropped him out his window and was told to run. His brother promised to follow.

_ He ran. He ran.  _

His brother didn’t follow. 

He ran until he couldn’t hear the screaming anymore. Then he dropped to his knees crying. 

He stumbled into the next town over, which was a city more than a town, dirty, and silent. Looking like any other homeless child running around.

He doesn’t remember much, but he remembered how he didn’t want to be put in the orphanage. Tommy kept to alleys and kept his head down, about the days after, he remembered hearing about his Town’s Massacre at the hands of a man that allowed the god of power too close.  _ His father. _

They said there were no other survivors.

He began jumping around towns and cities, never staying long. Tommy didn’t want to get attached. 

He was a survivor.

-

Tommy was good at pickpocketing, he only picked from those that looked like they had it to spare. 

He was in a northern town currently, had been for a while, and he was planning on moving on soon. 

A man in a well-tailored outfit that Tommy had never seen before and a diamond sword hip was his last mark, as Tommy planned to stow away on some traveling merchants leaving the village soon. 

It wasn’t hard to get close, the market was busy with last-minute buys before the merchants left, and he was so small that most didn’t see him. 

His wrist was caught as soon as he reached too close, it was almost gentle. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you, mate,” a smooth voice chided, his head snapped up, and he stared up at the man’s amused face.

Tommy was frozen, and the man seemed to soften more, not letting go, “Where are your parents, kid?”

Tommy bared his teeth, snapped out, “They are dead.”

The man seemed to nod to himself as he expected as much, “Come on, I am getting groceries, for my boys and I, you can come with for the night at least, it supposed to rain tonight, and I doubt you have decent shelter,” the man pointed out. 

Tommy stared at him suspiciously, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” the man shrugged, letting Tommy’s wrist “My name is Phil, my boys are Techno and Wilbur, they are older than you but not by much,”

Tommy weighed the cons of sleeping outside in the rain and taking a chance on maybe having a warm meal and roof over his head for a night, “Okay. I am Tommy.” 

Phil smiled and gestured for Tommy to follow him. The man rambled about his sons, what he needed from the store, and this or that, Tommy wasn’t really paying attention to his words. Tommy was crafting a plan in case he needed to run. He palmed the dagger that was hidden under his shirt. Calming himself.

_ One Night. _

-

After following Phil around, he wasn’t blind to the high favor Phil had with the townspeople. Tommy wondered what he did, he didn’t ask though. Questions had a price on the streets.

Phil and his sons apparently lived on a farm in between the town and the dark forest. Maybe that’s why the townspeople were appreciative. 

Phil called out, as they entered, “Wilbur, Techno.”

It was a fairly homely place, he could see that life in it. He was steadily ignoring the lump forming in his throat as it reminded him of the last time he had entered a home. 

Tommy cringed, as heard one set of heavy footsteps, and the faintest second set come down the stairs.

The one with curly brown hair, and large wire glasses, stomped down first, and the second with the lighter steps, had pink hair, and smaller frames followed. Teenagers, maybe, they were tall.

They caught sight of him, and he watched silently. Phil was probably talking but he doubted the three of them heard him.

Now, Tommy was good at reading people, a requirement of being a good pickpocket. 

They were twins, he could see the same face shape, the same eye shape, the same slightly pointed ears. 

The brown-haired one was the one trying to pretend he didn’t have the same habits as his brother. He was trying to not look dangerous.

The pink-haired one, leaned into, was proud of it, wanting to be seen as dangerous.

Blurting out, “So, what con did he catch you two doing?”

Tommy covered his mouth, he could feel his cheeks heating up. Sue him, he hadn’t actually interacted with other people in awhile.

The brown-haired one had been about to speak, before Tommy’s question had cut him off, raised an eyebrow.

The pinked one huffed, gesturing with his head, “Wilbur was distracting him, while I went in through the back grabbing food.”

“I tried pickpocketing him,” Tommy offered because he knew the rules. Equivalent exchange.

Both Techno and Wilbur nodded, looking like they understood, which was nice. 

“I am Wilbur, this is my brother Technoblade,” Wilbur introduced, sounding softer than his brother. 

Tommy scrunched his nose, it rang so false, like fake sugar, “Please, drop  _ that _ , you don’t need to treat me like I am a mark, I am Tommy,” he tacked on quickly at the end.

Techno rolled his eyes, knocking his shoulder against Wilbur’s, “He has you pinned, Wil,”

“Fine,” Wil sighed, running his hand through his hair, some of the false softness drained out his posture.

“If you three are done,” Phil cut in, reminding them he was there, they glanced at him, he was leaning on the archway, between the kitchen and front way, the groceries out of his hands, “Tommy is staying for the night, he can stay in the guest room.” He turned on his heel back into the kitchen not waiting for a reply.

That was that.

“You can go wash up in the bathroom, I’ll get you some of my old clothes for you to change into,” Wilbur said, as he turned back up the stairs.

Tommy blinked watching him disappear up the stairs, this time much quieter.

“Are you any good with that dagger?” Techno asked after a beat. 

Tommy shrugged, “It keeps me alive.”

Techno nodded, and they fell into silence. 

Hearing Phil in the kitchen, and Wilbur’s movements. 

Wilbur came back, with a bundle in his arms, gesturing with his head, “Come on I’ll show you the washroom.”

Tommy nodded following. 

Wilbur set the bundle on the vanity, and looked at Tommy for a moment, before asking, “How old are you, Tommy,” 

Tommy shrugged, “eight or nine, I don’t know, it wasn’t important to keep track,”  _ it had nothing to do with the fact that his birthday made him think about his family. _

Wilbur nodded like he expected that, he was leaving, and almost casually over his shoulder told Tommy, “Phil, will let you stay however long you want, you might get put into the chores rotation at some point, but you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”

Tommy blinked as the door closed with a click. Shaking his head.

_ One night. _

-

Here the thing, Tommy told himself, one night, but then one night turned into two, into a week, into one month, into six months, and next thing he knew, he was celebrating his 'tenth birthday’ as the day Phil brought him home. 

He never spoke a word about his ‘before’, and no one pressed. Even when he had nightmares, or disappeared to sit up on the roof in the middle of the night. Wilbur or Phil would appear if he had a nightmare, and if he was up on the rough, Techno was usually the fellow insomniac that sat beside him with a lantern, reading a book.

It felt like home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favorite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want more of this before it released in the series check the (#godslayer au) tag on my tumblr.


End file.
